Birth of a Jedi
by Will Wryter
Summary: From the moment Miles saw Star Wars the first time, he felt like he could have been, would have been, should have been a real Jedi—the warriors who protected people from evil. He knew that was silly, because Star Wars was just a movie …wasn't it?


**Birth of a Jedi**

**By**

**William Spears**

_**A Boy who Dreamed of Adventures**_

_The mountains called to the young boy. He didn't know why, but he knew something was there, something he had to find. These were high desert mountains, covered with tall pine trees and huge boulders. Miles had no trouble climbing around the mountain. It was almost like he could jump and fly from place to place. He had to move quickly, but carefully, because he was looking for something very, very special. The trouble was, he did not know what he was searching for, but deep inside he felt he would know it when he found it. So he continued running, jumping, even flying across the mountains. _

_"__Miles, Miles it's time to wake up. You are going to be late for school." Miles recognized his mother's voice and knew there was no time to stop and ask his mother why he had the same dream night after night. She was a nurse and had to be at the hospital very early. He was in first grade and his little sister Bella was in kindergarten. So, he got up and got dressed, ate breakfast and went to school. _

_School was okay. He liked learning new things, especially science and animals and space. More than anything else, Miles loved adventures. Ever since he was a little boy he loved to go on adventures. His granddaddy would take him on all kinds of adventures. Sometimes it was to a museum. Other times it was to the forest, maybe it was just the woods in the park; but to them it was the rain forest full of strange and exciting creatures. Sometimes they even went on adventures to the store. Miles and Granddaddy could make any place an adventure._

_When Miles couldn't go outside, he loved playing video games. When he was playing a video game, he was in control and he could do almost anything, just like in his dreams. _

_One day his granddaddy brought him a gift. It was a Star Wars video game. From the moment he turned on the game, Miles immediately felt like it was made for him. The people, planets and creatures seemed very familiar. He felt like he could have been, would have been, should have been a real Jedi—the warriors who protected people from evil. He knew that was silly, because Star Wars was just a movie …wasn't it?_

_**A Power Discovered**_

_Miles learned everything he could about the Jedi. He practiced their moves, and even invented some of his own. At Christmas, he and his sister received Jedi light sabers. These were not the cheap plastic light sabers. They got the super fancy deluxe and almost real, plastic light sabers. Sure they wouldn't really cut things in half; which is pretty lucky for all the times he pretended to chop off the arms and legs of his sister and granddaddy. But still he practiced and trained. _

_"__The Force, a Jedi must have the Force—the ability to move and control things using just your mind. Without the Force, I would be just like Han Solo; but even he had a blaster and the Millennium Falcon! No, I really need the Force."_

_So Miles tried and tried. He held his hand this way and that way. He gritted his teeth and made funny faces, and what do you think happened? Magically, mysteriously NOTHING! _

_He got so angry and frustrated that his mother had to make him take Star Wars breaks. No Force, no light saber practice, no Star Wars video games. The only power he had was fire power, penguin power or whatever power Super Mario could find._

_One sunny Saturday afternoon Miles was down on the dock at his grandparents' lake house. It was just a small lake in the city, but it was a great place to have fun and relax. While his granddaddy was fishing, Miles was lying on his belly staring at the water looking for turtles, but mostly just dreaming. A feather floated across the water in front of him. It was a small fluffy goose feather from one of the noisy geese that lived on the lake. As it floated by, Miles thought, "Maybe I have just enough Force to move a feather. After all, it's just a feather." So Miles slowly pointed one finger at the feather, took a deep breath, relaxed and…THE FEATHER MOVED! Sure it was just an inch or two, but IT MOVED! He tried to stay calm and try again. This time he took another deep breath, relaxed and moved his finger in a small circle. The feather …WENT IN A CIRCLE! _

_"__Uh, granddaddy…granddaddy, called out Miles. I just used the Force to make a feather move!"_

_"__That's great Miles," said his grandfather, as he concentrated on putting a worm on his hook._

_"__No, really granddaddy! I pointed at it and it moved -TWICE!"_

_"__Are you sure it wasn't the wind," his grandfather asked?_

_"__There's no wind today, the water is flat as a piece of glass."_

_"__Well then, that's awesome," his grandfather said, "it looks like you really must have a bit of Jedi in you after all." _

_**A Pet and a Master**_

_Miles practiced using the Force all the time, especially when he was alone and it was quiet. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. He discovered that when he got mad and frustrated the Force was gone. When he was relaxed and calm, he could command the Force every time. This was a good thing, because sometimes his sister got him so mad that he tried to blast her with the Force, but luckily it never worked._

_One weekend Miles' mother came home and announced, "I have a surprise!"_

_Miles and Bella ran to see what she had all wrapped up in a blanket. As she unfolded the blanket, out popped a scraggly, wiggly little puppy that was the cutest thing they had ever seen. He was tiny with brown shaggy hair and a black face. He had a stubby little tail and a pink tongue that he used to lick everyone he met. _

_"__Well," mom said, "we need to find a good name for our new family member."_

_"__Waggles, Mr. Waggles!" Miles and Bella both said at the same time. "His name is Mr. Waggles." Where that name came from, they didn't know; but it seemed right and mom said, "Okay, this is Mister Waggles."_

_Miles and Bella played and played with Mr. Waggles, and then they played some more. Miles and Bella's mom had brought home many different pets over the years, but Mr. Waggles seemed different. Mr. Waggles was different!_

_One afternoon, Miles was alone practicing the Force. He was moving toys and balls around the room and getting very good at it. Suddenly, as he was using the Force to roll a ball across the floor, Mr. Waggles ran to grab the ball and got hit with the full power of the Force. The Forced knocked Mr. Waggles across the room. Miles got up and ran over to see what he had done; but before he could get there, Mr. Waggles jumped straight up in the air and came down on his two hind feet. I say feet, because his little paws had turned into two little hairy feet and two little hairy hands. The two of them just stared at each other for a very long time. _

_"__Hello, my name is Mister Waggles, and I am a member of the Tiny Ewok Clan. I'm here to help you Mr. Miles."_

_"__What!? Wake me up mom!" Miles knew he had to be dreaming, but he wasn't. _

_Mister Waggles spoke a strange language. It wasn't barking or growling, but some type of real language. The strange part was, Miles could understand him, and he could understand Miles. "This can't be real, said Miles. Star Wars is just a movie. I don't understand." _

_"__Mr. Miles, you are what we call a Youngling, and it's okay to be confused," said Mister Waggles. "I am here to help you and teach you the ways of the Force."_

_"__But you're just a puppy…well; uh…you were just a puppy."_

_"__Well, you are almost right, replied Mister Waggles. I was a puppy, until you used the Force to return me to my true self. Now I have all of my power, and can still return to look like a puppy whenever necessary. On my home planet I was 300 years old, and a trainer of many Jedi warriors. My great, great grandfather was trained by Master Yoda—the greatest Jedi that ever lived. They fought side by side for many years and then trained many, many younglings." A youngling, Mister Waggles explained, is a young person or being that is born with an extra special measure of the Force. The skills and ways of the Force were passed down to my grandfathers, and father, and to me. Even the though we are the smallest clan of the Ewoks, the Force is strong with us; but it is strongest when we use it to help another warrior use the Force inside them._

_"__But, but, but"…sighed Miles. "Why is this so much like the movie? How can you be 300 years old and still be a puppy? How did you get here from your planet? Why me, why do I have the force? What am I __supposed__ to do now?"_

_"__I feel your mind racing, said Mister Waggles in a calm soothing voice. Go to sleep and I will explain everything to you."_

_**The Beginning**_

_As Miles drifted off the sleep, Mister Waggles crawled up on his shoulder and put his little hands on Miles' head. Suddenly, Miles was seeing himself getting younger and younger. He flashed through his fifth, fourth, third, second and first years of life. Then he was a baby at the hospital. Then it was dark. All of a sudden, he was back on the mountains of his dreams, but now he was his mother Tashina. She was walking up a mountain in New Mexico. Near the top of the mountain she saw a pile of sand surrounded by rocks. It looked like a very old ceremonial altar built by the Anasazi –Native Americans from long, long ago. In the center of the circle was a green rock that was glowing and sparkling at the same time. Tashina could not take her eyes off the rock. _

_She reached down to pick it up and immediately she felt a warm tingling feeling move up her arm and all over her body. It felt almost electric, but it didn't hurt her. She put the rock back and it immediately sank into the sand. She dug with her hands but could not find it again, only a small piece that was lying outside the circle. She wrapped the small piece up in a napkin and made her way down the mountain._

_What Tashina didn't know was that the rock she found was a small piece of a planet from the Dagoba system, Yoda's home planet. Many years after Yoda was gone, an evil Emperor destroyed Yoda's planet, and a small piece from the planet's core flew through space and landed on planet Earth. For hundreds of years, native people found it and knew it had some type of power. That power was now inside Tashina's body._

_"__A short time later, Miles, you were born. When you were born, the power passed to you. While you were still a baby, your mother also gave you a blanket. It was a normal baby blanket, but because the Force was so strong in you and your mother, its power also went into the blanket. Have you ever wondered why you have to have your blanket with you all the time? Do you know why it feels good and makes you feel strong and protected? The Force inside the blanket is there to protect you and others until you discovered the real Force inside you. As you get stronger in the Force, you can give the blanket to another Youngling."_

_"__Your mother was not the only person to find a rock from the planet Dagoba," Mister Waggles explained. "Several years before your mother found the rock, a man named George found one while exploring in the desert. George's experience was a little different. When he held the rock, he saw images of all of the people, planets and creatures in our system." _

_"__Because George was a storyteller and filmmaker and not a warrior, he began writing all of the stories that would later become the Star Wars movies. He may have thought it was just his imagination, but almost all of it really existed. That is why you thought the Jedi and Ewoks and the evil Sith were from the movies, when they were actually very real, and George made movies about them."_

_"__For me," Mr. Waggles said, "I agreed to have my spirit sent into space to a planet where the Force was strongest. That planet was Earth. Our Elders knew it would be best if I blended in with the Earth creatures until a Youngling with the Force was born. Miles, you are the Youngling I was destined to find."_

_"__Did you ever notice how much your mother liked animals? She was always finding little puppies or kittens to bring home. That desire was the Force working in her. When the time was right, she found me. She automatically knew she had to have that little brown scraggly puppy. The Force can seem strange to the unwise, but it is always very powerful."_

_"__As you lie asleep here Mr. Miles," said Mister Waggles, "your first two lessons are most important. With the power of the Force comes great responsibility. Use it very wisely. Secondly, just because something seems strange or different, doesn't mean that it is bad or untrue. Listen, learn, then act…always in that order."_

_"__Miles wake up! It's Saturday and we have a lot of things to do," his mother said as she tried to get him out of bed._

_Dreaming! Was all of that a dream? Miles was still foggy from his deep sleep. Bella was already up and chasing Mr. Waggles around. Suddenly Mr. Waggles jumped up into the bed with Miles, looked him in the eyes, and gave him a wink! "Your new adventure has begun Youngling," he whispered. _

_"__Gotcha!" Bella shouted as she grabbed Mr. Waggles and ran to the kitchen. Miles fell back onto his pillow trying to imagine what was really happening._

_**The First Battle**_

_Miles began training super hard. He practiced all the moves that Mister Waggles taught him. He ran and ran and ran, and when he got tired, he took a deep breath and ran some more. He swam and swam, and soon he was swimming faster than the fastest fish in the lake. _

_The Force was also becoming stronger and more natural for Miles. Of course, there were accidents. Like the time when he was eating supper and sneezed…his cup of chocolate milk exploded across the table. Uh-oh! The other time was when he was blowing out the candles on his birthday cake…he blew so hard that the whole cake flew across the table into his granddaddy's face. Oops! At least granddaddy thought it was funny…and pretty tasty too._

_Miles had learned much from Mister Waggles, and he was about to really need it. It was a beautiful Sunday evening. The sunset was as beautiful as watercolors in the rain. Reds, pinks, purples and blues all reflecting off the mirror of the lake. _

_Everyone was sitting at the table overlooking the beautiful, peaceful lake enjoying a delicious dinner._

_"__Ahoom," the name Miles gave his grandmother, looked down at the water and said, that's strange. Something was glowing bright green under the water and moving toward the dock. Miles and Mister Waggles looked at each other. The Force was buzzing like electricity in their bodies. They knew something was not right. Everyone was in danger! _

_Suddenly, a Sith Demon Warrior rose up out of the lake and started walking toward the table. The Sith was big and strong. His skin was green with black stripes like spider webs across his face. His head was covered with short gray horns._

_Instantly, Miles jumped up and through his blanket over his family and shouted, stay behind the blanket. Then he jumped in front of the table. When he hit the ground, he used all the Force in his strong left arm, and sent a blast right into the chest of the Sith warrior. The Sith tumbled backward onto the dock. He stood back up. He was surprised that a young human boy could be so powerful with the Force. The Sith shook his body and started up the stairs again. No boy could defeat him. This time Miles did a double jump high into the air. When he landed, he stretched out both hands together and unleashed a lightening blast that sent the demon warrior flying backwards into the lake. Miles looked back at his family. They we all shaking, and Ahoom was asking how to call 911. _

_All of a sudden, the lake in front of the dock exploded. The Sith warrior rose up from the water with steam coming off his body. His eyes were turning red like fire and his dark horns were glowing white hot. This time he started running up the steps toward Miles. Suddenly, Mister Waggles jumped up on Bella's back. Bella yelled, "What the…!" just as a purple and pink Unicorn made out of light and energy came from inside Bella. The unicorn reared up on its hind legs, and when it slammed its front hooves to the ground, a bolt of lightening shot out of its horn directly into the Sith's chest. At the same time, Miles did a super twist move and sent a thunderbolt and lightening force at the Sith warrior. This time the Sith flew backwards into the sky, through the clouds and out into space. The Sith was defeated._

_Miles was sweating, but felt very strong and calm. He turned around saw his family scared and shaking. They slowly got up. They were all mumbling, but no real words are coming out. Bella wiped her tears away, and was the first to say, "Whaaat the…was that?" _

_Miles walked up to his mother, sister and grandparents and said, "We need to talk. I guess I have some explaining to do."_

_**The Future**_

_In the house, Miles told his family about the Force, Mister Waggles and all of the things he had learned. Mister Waggles revealed his true identity to the family. The adults could not understand the Ewok language, so Miles and Bella had to translate. Mister Waggles told Bella that even though he knew she had the same Force as Miles inside her, he didn't want to show her until she was older. He was very glad she was there, because their two powers together were the only way to defeat the Sith Demon Warrior. He also explained that sometimes the Force can take the shape of a person's favorite animal and that's why her Force looked like a unicorn. Mister Waggles explained to Tashina how she had first received the power through the rock she found in the mountains._

_Even though all this still seemed like a dream or a fairy tale, it was all real. This was just the first of many amazing adventures Miles and Bella would have._

_And somewhere… far out in space, a new and more evil Sith Emperor senses the power of the newest young Jedi. There will be no peace until he finds the young Jedi and they battle face to face._

_The End__…or just the Beginning__._


End file.
